


Big Indulgences

by kinkypen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, F/M, Feeding Kink, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, obesity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkypen/pseuds/kinkypen
Summary: From an anon on Tumblr: "Maybe you could do a crossover-thing with “Plush” and “Sweet Praises”? Like, Kaoru and Haruhi find out somehow that they’re both feeders, having to explain how Tamaki and Kyoya got so big recently. They can’t help but feel somewhat prideful, almost showing off how fat they’ve made them both. ....Foursome, maybe?"Haruhi and Kaoru know how to treat two big, gluttonous boys. This might've just... happened, but there's nothing wrong with treating your S/O after they've been so good and ate so much. It's Tamaki's fault, really...





	Big Indulgences

“I can honestly say that this was something I hadn’t considered when we first started this venture…”

Kaoru hummed, looking over to where Kyoya was stood at the mirror, a pile of discarded shirts behind him, trying to find one he liked the look of. That week off really did his growing waistline good, spending every moment in a blissfully stuffed state, not having to lift a finger; Kaoru _loved_ to spoil him like that. Still, the disadvantage was making itself clear; barely any clothes to go out in. It wasn’t like they could just cancel either, having planned going out to lunch with Haruhi and Tamaki a little while ago now.

They just… forgot. Who could blame Kaoru, having such a God-like, plump boyfriend to wait on hand and foot? They’d been lost in lust and gluttony all week, so how could they remember plans like this?

“Didn’t consider what?” He enquired, padding over to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around that very generous waist, “How hot you look? I mean, you should have expected that baby. You were hotter than hell before, more mass, more hotness per unit –”

Kyoya scoffed, swatting him away playfully. “Not what I meant, you lewd bastard,” He huffed, “I know I… look nice like this. I’m confident, and I fill out my clothes, but… Well, our friends haven’t really seen us since I started actively gaining, and I’m quite a lot bigger now. I just…”

“You’re worried they’ll tease you, or just not accept it,” Kaoru finished for him, Kyoya confirming his worry with a nod. He supposed, when someone had been insecure for a lot of their life, changes like this don’t automatically erase that doubt, “You know they won’t.”

“Do I?” Kyoya sighed, running a hand through his beautiful, glossy hair, “They’ve always seen me thin. It’s what’s conventionally attractive, and why shouldn’t I worry about that? The host club was made for _pretty boys_ , after all.”

Kaoru smiled, maybe a little sadly, a little wistfully, giving his boyfriend a squeeze. “Who cares about conventional?” He purred, trailing kisses along Kyoya’s pudgy cheeks, “You’re so beautiful, Kyoya. I can’t believe you’re mine, and I get to show off my lovely, big, soft, pretty boyfriend. Even if Milord runs his mouth out of shock or whatever, you know he doesn’t mean it. Like those Lobelia bitches! He did the Adam and Eve thing ‘cause he panicked, but when we came out he was _so_ supportive. You know that Haruhi won’t give a single shit how much you weigh, anyway.”

Kyoya had to admit that was true. It was just nerves and stress influencing his better knowledge.

“Also,” The other man smirked gripping his hips roughly and pulling him back, a undignified squawk leaving Kyoya’s lips, “Those hips don’t lie.”

“Do something about it or let me get ready, you asshole,” He laughed, the bite Kaoru gave the back of his neck a more than satisfactory answer. Hopefully their friends wouldn’t mind them being a little late…

* * *

Meanwhile, there was no such worry for Tamaki. The new clothes he bought were still fitting - if getting _a little_ snug, but he liked them like that – and he was admiring his pudgy profile in the mirror. He was happiest with the trousers, if he was honest. His butt looked too good, all big and perky and bouncy. Who’d want to conceal this from the world? No, his shirt flaunted his bigger frame (look how soft his chest was now!), his belly stretching in front of him. Not tasteless, not sloppy; just fitted enough to show off the juicy rolls Haruhi couldn’t keep her hands off.

“Looking good,” He hummed, sticking out his tongue and giving his reflection a wink. That was when Haruhi made her reappearance. The white linen trousers suited her, soft and airy in the spring sun, blouse adding a little colour to the outfit, “How are you so beautiful?”

“I could ask you the exact same thing,” She hummed, reaching out to pinch his ample backside, causing him to jump a little. It wasn’t like she rarely did it, or that he wasn’t used to it (his rear was so peachy and tempting, after all), but he just was never prepared. At least Haruhi found that reaction as cute as a button, “Come on. I bet Kyoya’s tapping his foot and complaining about us.”

* * *

Kaoru and Kyoya were rushing out of the taxi when the other two finally saw them, still giggling like imbeciles and unable to keep their hands off each other. Of course, Kaoru didn’t go straight for a belly grab in public, but the hands on Kyoya’s sides were certainly appreciative of the squish found there. Haruhi and Tamaki could only blink, noticing that, well, there was a lot more of Kyoya _to_ notice.

Kaoru had kept his slim, toned physique, but it was obvious that Kyoya had really packed on the pounds since they last saw each other. While Tamaki certainly had no room to talk, Kyoya’s gut was also big and plush. It was less rounded than Tamaki’s, folding into a few beautifully draped rolls, just above his stomach and along his sides.

To be fair, however, saying that Tamaki’s own size wasn’t a shock for the other two would be a bald-faced lie. They weren’t going to deny that Tamaki looked cute with the added pudge, but… He was bigger than Kyoya. If anything, that just hardened their resolve to stuff Kyoya even fuller, friends present or not. Kyoya’s own sense of pride couldn’t stand being smaller than that jerk.

After all, Kyoya’s weight gain had been intentional, therefore, he should be the bigger one! That’s how he saw it, at least. Perhaps it was childish to think, but he wanted to be much bigger and softer already.

“Hey guys! Haven’t seen you in ages,” Haruhi grinned, nudging the four of them out of their trances as she gave Kaoru a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before stepping to the side to greet Kyoya the same way. The difference, however, was how her hands cupped a particularly big roll of soft fat on his sides, perhaps even squeezing a little. Kyoya just discounted it as an accident, not wanting to make things awkward, and returned her beaming smile.

“I know, we really need to try and get together more often,” He agreed, “Shall we head in? I didn’t get a chance to eat breakfast this morning, so I’m honestly kind of hungry…”

Kaoru had to smirk at that perfect excuse to stuff Kyoya silly. He’d make sure his beloved could eat more than Milord, and he’d soothe away the stomach aches for his darling boy. More food to further grow his appetite and swell his figure. After all, they both wanted him softer, so they definitely weren’t giving in now. Kaoru was going to get his boyfriend so stuffed that he popped a button in front of the whole restaurant, pale flab exposed and so cute. Those fluffy cheeks would definitely be flushed a pretty pink, too…

“Oh wow, me too!” Tamaki grinned, casting a quick side glance at Haruhi, “I’m going to make such a pig of myself, I just know it.”

Oh, it was _on_.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to worry, this was just a little introduction to this juicy crossover! We've got two more parts to go: Tamaki and Kyoya glutting themselves in the restaurant and, well, y'know ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Any suggestions for this or another story? Feel free to comment!


End file.
